Roses
by Juura99
Summary: Complete Prompt for RubenUchiha. How could he have done this to him? How could he...betray him this way? AU SasuNaru/ SasuSai, yaoi, sadness, OOCness, suicide.


**Prompt line: ...uh, it wasn't really a one liner prompt. ^^;; more like a general idea. And that was: Naruto catches Sasuke cheating on him, sadness and suicide.**

**This prompt is from **RubenUchiha** and I hope they like it! **

**It's not something I write often...hell, this sort of topic is something I prefer to avoid, since it leaves me feeling sad and mopey. BUT! It was a prompt, and it's not like I write sad shit often, so once in a while I have to spice my story list up a bit yeah? **

**Warnings: yaoi, sadness, suicide, language, character death.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own...Thank God! D:**

**Important Note: Red roses symbolize love. Dark crimson roses symbolize mourning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto pressed his head against the cool metal, eyes closed while his lips trembled ever so slightly. How had it come to this now? Was he really going to stoop so low?<p>

As if summoned to remind him, the memories of the past month flew to the forefront of his mind and his hand clenched tightly around the object in his hand. He hit it against his head once, twice, three times before letting out a choked breath.

"Bastard!" he spat brokenly, his knuckles white from the death grip he held.

How could he have done that to him? Why had he done it? It made no sense to him, but the pain was too much.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks earlier...<em>

Naruto laughed as he climbed into the car, leaning over to peck the pale cheek presented to him.

"Hey bastard, you're late!" he said tauntingly and his boyfriend scowled.

"I got given an extra assignment to proofread," he said smoothly as he started the car. Naruto smiled wide, reaching over to curve his fingers through the raven hair.

"Aw, poor Sasuke! Did daddy make you work to hard?" he said in a voice used to speak to children. Sasuke scowled again, batting his hand away while Naruto laughed even louder at his annoyance.

They arrived at their shared apartment, climbing out the car and heading inside. Naruto went to their room, stripping off his shirt and brushing his hand through his hair. Working at the day care was always tiring, and he was looking forward to a nice shower and some sleep. He heard water start to run, and realized Sasuke had climbed into the shower. Grinning to himself, he stripped away the rest of his clothes and snuck into the bathroom. Sasuke was washing his hair when Naruto slid his arms around his waist.

"Want some company?" he said in a low voice, waiting for Sasuke to turn and jump him like he always did.

"Hn. Whatever."

Naruto's eyes widened, the blue losing its brightness in the surprise and confusion. Sasuke had never sounded so...disinterested before!

"Hey, was the assignment really tough?" he asked, thinking perhaps that was why Sasuke was so grumpy. A barely noticeable stiffening in Sasuke's muscles caught Naruto's attention before the raven spoke in that smooth tone of his.

"It was a tight schedule..." he said slowly.

Naruto frowned at the odd wording, but shrugged it off and climbed into the shower. "Here, let me wash your back," he said gently, taking the brush and the soap, and lathering it onto Sasuke's pale skin.

Sasuke groaned as his muscles were massaged, and he opened his eyes slightly to stare at the wall ahead, a pensive look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks earlier...<em>

Naruto sighed and pressed his head to the stone counter.

"Still acting strange then, I take it?" a low voice said before a mug of tea was placed before him. Naruto nodded, reaching out for the mug lazily and taking a small sip.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Gaara. He's been acting this way since the beginning of last week!" the blond said before sighing. "Maybe his work is really pressing him?"

Ever since that night, Sasuke had been acting so odd. He had become so distant, and barely even made eye contact with Naruto anymore. His answers were always short and clipped, and Naruto had found many a night where Sasuke wouldn't come to bed but rather stay in his study all night doing something or another. And then there was the unknown annoyance every time he asked if Sasuke was okay. What was happening to his beloved boyfriend?

Gaara snorted, sipping at his herbal tea meant to help him sleep. Not that it ever worked. Insomnia was a bitch like that. The red head observed his best friend carefully, seeing the tight lines of worry around the blue eyes. His own hands tightened slightly in annoyance at Sasuke's behaviour. Why was he acting distant lately? Gaara never had liked him, but he made Naruto happy so he had put up with him like the good best friend he was. But now Sasuke was causing trouble and Gaara was less than pleased.

"I'm sure it'll all come right in the end," he said quietly, hoping to at least console Naruto for a while. The blond looked at him for a long while before smiling slowly and nodding.

"Yeah...you're right. Thanks Gaara."

* * *

><p><em>One week earlier...<em>

Naruto bit his nails nervously. No no, he had been seeing things. It couldn't be, right? No, it wasn't possible. He had been too stressed from work and he had just saw something that wasn't real. That had to be it. Because there was just no way it had been real.

"Hey, Naruto?" Gaara said as he leant down to peer through the open window. "Are we going inside or not? We've only got twenty minutes before the kid's ceremony thing starts. You needed a shower right?" the red head said and frowned at the scared look on the blond's face. But Naruto quickly wiped it away and nodded.

"Yeah, I won't take too long..." he said and climbed out the car, looking up at the large apartment building. He frowned slightly and felt he really didn't want to go in there by himself.

Gaara must have sensed his inner distress for he patted his shoulder. "I think I left my book on the human mind in your bookshelf. Can I come up and fetch it?" he asked and Naruto chuckled at the attempt.

They both knew Gaara hated psychology.

Smiling, he nodded and the two headed to the stairs. They walked in silence, reaching the door where Naruto let them in.

They walked through the quiet halls, and Naruto was about to head to the bathroom while Gaara headed to the bookshelf when they heard it.

"Ahn! Sasuke! Yes!"

Gaara's head snapped around so fast he would've sworn his neck broke. He saw the dawning terror on Naruto's face and then the blond was moving. Gaara stumbled towards him, knowing that if he saw whatever was happening behind that door he would never be the same.

"Naruto no!"

Too late. The blond threw open the door, his heart freezing in his chest when he saw Sasuke hovering over another male, naked as the day he was born and sweating and panting. The younger male below him was also pale, with short black hair and flushed red cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he realized that they hadn't even noticed him. He watched in twisted despair as Sasuke continued to move into the man.

"S-Sai," Sasuke gasped and Naruto covered his mouth as his world crashed around him alongside Sasuke's climax.

It took but a moment for the man, Sai, to open his eyes and see one horrified blond and a murderous looking red head before he yelped.

"Oh my God!"

Sasuke snapped his head around in time to see Naruto bolting away, Gaara calling after him. Something in his stomach dropped and he found his blood run cold.

Gaara turned around, his eyes filled with so much hatred that Sai scurried back, suddenly unsure of his safety. Sasuke himself struggled to cover up.

"It's..." he started but Gaara hissed.

"Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch!" The red head stormed into the room, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and slamming him against the wall. "You worthless piece of shit! How dare you? How fucking _dare_ you do this to him? What possessed you to betray him like this?"

Sasuke was known to be cold and intimidating, but in the face of this angry man and the recent discovery of his boyfriend catching him out, his nerves and courage had all but dived overboard. He struggled against the grip around his throat, eyes darting around wildly.

"I don't...I didn't..." he struggled, trying to explain something that he had no excuse to. Gaara snarled and shoved him aside; back onto the bed.

"You and your whore can just go and throw yourselves into the highway!" Gaara took a moment to literally spit into Sasuke's face, marking him with his disgust before he turned and sprinted out the apartment. He had to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

Naruto choked on his sobs as he curled in on himself. He had found Sasuke with that other man, Sai, only a day ago and everything was still crashing around him. He had run from the building blindly, no destination set at all; he just had to get away.

Of course, as was his luck, it had begun to rain that night and he'd been soaked within minutes as he ran through the streets, eyes blurred from images of the betrayal and tears of pain and despair. He'd gone down street after street until he finally collapsed in a park a few blocks away from his apartment. He had taken shelter under a large slide, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in them as he let out all his misery under the cover of the wind, rain and thunder.

He knew Gaara was probably looking for him and worried sick, but he couldn't get that horrid image out of his mind. Sasuke...his Sasuke with another man. A pale raven, just like Sasuke. Was that it? Was it because he was tan and had blond hair and blue eyes? Or did Sasuke just not love him anymore? Had he ever loved him to begin with?

The questions swirled in his mind over and over, the pain growing with every vacant answer slow until he was trembling and clutching at his head, screaming for it to go away.

Eventually he had left the park; he couldn't stay after all. Once morning came, people would be walking past and someone would spot him there. So he had left, once more walking blindly with no set destination in mind. Still the questions and memories swirled in his mind until he was literally yanking his hair out, trying to find the reason for it all but never once finding that answer he desperately needed. Where was he even supposed to start looking?

Stumbling his way through the maze of the city, he had eventually ended up in his old apartment...the one he used to live in before Sasuke had asked him to move in. It was empty and derelict and Naruto rushed to get inside its confines.

He stumbled through the hall and into the empty bedroom, seeing a few of the stray pieces of furniture that he had left behind. He vaguely registered that surely the apartment would've been sold or rented already...but still it seemed it was here, intact for him.

He walked over to the empty, sheet-less bed. Of course he hadn't brought his bed with him...he had thought he would always be sharing a bed with Sasuke.

At that thought he sank onto the mattress, tears soaking the material. He was still sopping wet from the rain and so soon the dips in the bed were small puddles that slowly absorbed the water.

He lay there for what must have been hours, just thinking over everything and still he was unable to find a reason for Sasuke's actions.

With every minute that ticked by, he grew more and more depressed, the questions eventually sounding more like accusations in his mind.

You weren't good enough for him! You weren't what he wanted! You're not worthy of his love! You're no comparison to Sai!

The voices in his head continued on and on until he clutched at his ears, wanting it all to go away.

Finally, finally...it was like a light was switched on.

His arm reached for the battered side table and pulled open the drawer, dust coating his hand but he ignored it in favour of grabbing the silver and wood object inside. Shakily, he sat up and held the knife up to his eyes, seeing his reflection in the metal. He closed his eyes and pressed it to his forehead.

And now, an hour or so later he pulled it away and stared down at it.

"I can't..." he whispered, raising the knife and pushing back his sleeve. "I just can't..." he muttered as he pressed the blade to his flesh and sliced.

Before the blood could even soak his sleeve he was on the other wrist. He dropped the knife and scooted until his back was against the wall. His breathing became shallower and shallower while his tan skin paled from the sudden loss of blood.

"Sasuke..." he breathed, eyes slipping shut.

* * *

><p>Gaara had run out of places to search until he got a call from his older sister. He had told both his siblings about what had happened and they had both aided him in his search. Temari had called, asking if he'd checked Naruto's old apartment just in case.<p>

Gaara had never run faster in his life than that moment. He found the apartment and burst through the door, taking relief in the fact the door was open at all. Naruto must have come here.

He ran through the hall, peering into the kitchen and the lounge but not seeing anyone. So he ran to the bedroom.

His eyes widened and his blood ran cold at the sight.

Naruto was still, against the wall and pale as death. Beside him, his arms lay loosely and misshaped circles of blood were staining the mattress under his wrists.

"No...nonononono!" Gaara hurried forwards, hands reaching out and pressing against Naruto's neck, his nose, searching for a sign of life.

There was none.

Known for his emotionless demeanour, Gaara never cried. But as he leant forwards, hands cupping the cold cheeks of his first and best friend, several tears slipped from the teal green eyes.

"Naruto!" he breathed, hoping that he was wrong but the proof was in his very hands.

Naruto was gone.

Gaara called the ambulance nonetheless, and Temari too. His sister and older brother Kankurou had arrived in moments, the three of them huddling together in mourning of their close friend and surrogate family.

When Naruto's funeral had come around, everyone had cried their eyes out at the loss of the blond. He had been a friend to many, a mentor to the kids he took care of, a son to many adults that knew him when he was a kid. A mass of people had gathered at the funeral and as each and every one of them stared at his coffin, placing sunflowers upon them as those were his favourite flowers, they all thought the same thing.

'It was all Sasuke's fault.'

Gaara had viciously told everyone who knew Naruto about the night they had found Sasuke out. His statement was met with anguish from many, sorrow and on several accounts offers to find the raven and teach him a lesson as they called it.

But Gaara knew that Naruto, though hurting and confused, would've never wanted them to physically hurt Sasuke and so he, with difficulty, declined and told them to behave.

However, when a sleek black car pulled up at the cemetery and Sasuke himself stepped out, no one could've stopped the waves of loathing that were sent his way.

Gaara had watched the raven like a vulture watching a dying animal in a desert, his fists clenched and his eyes burning. Sasuke had walked past the crowd, not even sparing a glance to the obvious looks of hatred and the harsh whispers that accompanied him.

Gaara watched as Sasuke stepped up to the coffin and produced two roses...one red, and one a deep crimson.

"...I'm so sorry Naruto..." Sasuke had said quietly and Gaara was sure he was the only one who had heard the murmur. The raven gently placed the two flowers on the coffin before turning around.

And then Sasuke had left, and Gaara had stared at the roses, thinking of the way Sasuke's face had been tight in despair and the tears had been rolling down his cheeks.

Finally, Gaara picked up the crimson rose and crushed it in his palm, letting the petals fall to the ground.

"You don't have the right to mourn him...but he deserves your love and more, you bastard."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously people...Don't cheat. It's not cool, it's not fun, it's not even an '<em>oops, I didn't mean to<em>' situation. It's horrible, it's heart-breaking, it can destroy a person beyond repair. You don't know what will happen and if you ever find yourself in a situation where you _could_ do it, I beg of you to remember this and the many other stories out there similar to this, and to say NO and go back to your loved one. Cherish them, because you never know when they may dissappear, and I KNOW that you would never want it to be because of you and your foolishness.**

**RubenUchiha, I hope this story was to your liking! :)**

**Now then...if you'll all excuse me, I have to go throw myself into a pit of rainbows and sparkles and fluffy puppies!**

**Kaoru: You're going to read Twilight?**

**Me: ...Great, now I'm even more depressed. Thanks alot you moron. B[**

**Kaoru: *smiles* Just doin' ma job! :D  
><strong>


End file.
